Of Clocks and Kisses?
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Of Clocks and Contracts'. What if London had given Cody more than just french fries?


**Of Clocks and...Kisses?**

**A/N:** HAHA, oh yes. This was just begging to be written. I figured, since I'm torturing you all with the second chapter of Everything to Lose, I'd post a one-shot to hold you all over. (S'coming along nicely by the way...) But this, pretty much, is just a rewrite of the last scene with Cody, London and Nia of the Suite Life episode 'Of Clocks and Contracts'. Ya know, the way it SHOULD'VE gone. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Suite Life, or the episode of which I am rewriting to fit my standards. -grins-

**Summary:** Alternate ending to 'Of Clocks and Contracts'. What if London had given Cody more than just french fries?

!#$&() 

Cody Martin walked sadly into the lobby of the Tipton hotel. He was going to give those girls a piece of his mind!

He was, of course, thinking about London Tipton and Nia Moseby, the objects of his troubles.

He spotted both of them surrounding the candy counter, London flaunting a huge gold medal to complete strangers, with Nia behind her looking slightly embarrassed. Beside them sat a rather large contraption that looked only moderately familiar to Cody.

He stepped up to them desolately, which London noted instantly.

"You look sad, Martin," she declared, sharing his sorrowful look. 'Martin' was apparently the new nickname she had for him. She'd confused his last name for his first name the day before, and Cody was sick to death of her stupidity.

He threw a hand up, gritting his teeth, preventing her from talking further. Nia came out from behind the candy counter, and she and London both gained smug looks. Cody ignored this.

"Because of you girls, I did horribly on my 'Moby Dick' book report," Cody announced sadly, holding up his assignment.

"I got an A minus," he added. Nia looked skeptically at him.

"Hey, that's not so bad!" She told him, trying to make light of the situation. Cody stared at her, incredulously.

"Hello! Minus!" He exclaimed, pointing at his paper. Nia rolled her eyes, and London did the same.

"I hope you girls are happy," Cody continued, crossing his arms in disappointment. Soon, London's annoyed look turned to one of joy.

"We are! Because you made us do the project on our own, we got an A cross!" London revealed to him, cheerfully. Nia turned to look at her, dumbfounded.

"_Plus_! We got an A _plus_," she told London, who simply nodded.

"Right! We got an A, plus the cross!" London corrected herself, to which Nia just shook her head.

Cody was extremely confused. When he'd left London's suite the day before, both projects were in ruin.

"I don't get it. Your projects didn't even work," Cody thought aloud, sharing his confusion with the two proud girls.

"Not separately, but together, they make french fries!" Nia said excitedly. London nodded her head in agreement.

"And, daddy's investors said we can sell them and make a fortune!" London stated, the smile on her face growing even bigger.

"It'll be my first," Nia told Cody, referring to the fact that she was not rich like London...yet.

Cody now saw why the girls were so happy. He soon smiled, too, for he figured he would get a slice of the pie, as he had something to do with the projects as well.

"Well, I guess we did good work together. So, what's my cut?" He asked with a smile, thinking maybe it would be a good day after all. Nia and London looked at each other, in an annoyed fashion.

"You said you wanted no part of this," London remembered, as those were Cody's words exactly.

"Yeah, you told us to keep our money. So, we will," Nia agreed, high-fiving London and making her way back behind the candy counter.

"But-" Cody struggled to say, but he was cut off by London.

"Sorry Martin," she told him, putting her hand up as he had done to her earlier.

"So, I get nothing?" Cody asked, sadly.

London turned to look at him, solemnly. His words rang clear in her head. London figured he did deserve _something_, as he had helped her a bit.

"Yep, would you like fries with that?" Nia teased, looking down, about to push the button on the french fry maker. London stopped her.

"No...wait. Don't do that," London said, biting her lip. Cody looked at her oddly, wondering why she'd stopped Nia. He knew he'd abandoned them on their projects, and didn't understand why London would save him like that.

"Why? I mean, he totally bailed on us," Nia whispered to her, not realizing what was up.

"Well, we tortured him by fighting with each other. And plus, it's a good thing he did bail on us, because we did good on our own," London stated, looking at Cody thoughtfully.

"She's got a point," Cody said to Nia, who simply scowled at him.

London stepped in front of Cody awkwardly.

"Thanks Martin," she simply said, before leaning towards him, and kissing him softly on the lips.

When she disappeared from in front of him, all Cody saw was a shocked Nia. Her eyes were almost as big as his.

Cody was frozen to the spot. He couldn't have looked any less surprised with even the most forced effort. He had no idea how long he stood there after that, but he knew he couldn't move if he tried.

As London reappeared next to the candy counter, a blush rising to her cheeks, Cody muttered something that went unheard by both girls.

"Anytime."

**A/N:** I know that was kinda short, but awww, hehe that so should've happened in the episode!!! Well, here's to hoping it will happen eventually! Ciao!

**xoxo Trishy**


End file.
